Celestial Night
by GothChick18
Summary: A mini Gilmore hates a famous blonde classmate from Chilton. He´s going after her, she´s running away, ¿will the day when she will stay with him ever come?. TRORY.
1. ¿Am I losing you?

**CHILTON PREPARATORY.**

****

****

Guys and girls begin filing out of the room and I watch them until " Mary " Gilmore steps out. I´ve been waiting for her to come out from Biology class for over 10 minutes leaning against the wall beside the door. I follow her from behind, quietly. She´s reading a book, that´s no big news for me. She´s unaware of my presence chasing her…

Rory: " Go away, Tristan ". Apparently not. She scared me a little.

Tristan: " How did you know it was me? ". I now stepped further in view and commenced walking beside her, staring at her incredulously.

Rory: " I can smell the flames ". I chuckled. There was no sarcasm in her crude remark, but still, I found it funny.

Tristan: " And here I thought my Mary loved me! ". I teased with a grin.

Rory: " I´m not your Mary, Tristan ". She retorted back, looking a little annoyed. 

* God, she´s hot when she´s mad and even when she´s not *. I thought.

Tristan: " That´s what you think ".

Rory: " And I don´t love you either ".

Tristan: " Not now ".

Rory: " Nor ever ".

Tristan: " Oh, yes you will ".

Rory: " Oh, no I won´t ".

Tristan: " Yes, you will ".

Rory: " No, I won´t! ".

Tristan: " Denial can be so unwholesome for your health, Mary ". I joked, not being able to keep the smirk off my lips. I could tell it was infuriating her even more, she was fuming without control. 

* God, I want to kiss you so badly! *…

Rory: " I´m not in denial! ".

Tristan: " And yet, she doesn´t seem to recognize the passion I feel towards her in my eyes! ". I was being beyond dramatic, exclaiming in fake exasperation while gesturing my statement with my hands, putting more emphasis in my words and looking ahead as if speaking to an audience before me.

Rory: " Ughhh, shut up! ". She quickened her pace. I stubbornly continued haunting her, wearing my self-satisfied smirk.

Tristan: " Oh, come on, Mary, where are you going? ". I called after her, she kept trying to get away, but I wasn´t going to make it that easy on her. 

Rory: " To a far, far, unreachable planet where you don´t exist! ".

Tristan: " You mean no where then ". She turns around all of sudden to face me, I almost bumped into her, her movement was unexpected.

Rory: " What is it with the annoying habit you have of bugging me each and every day without purpose!? ".

Tristan: " Rory, Rory, Rory… ". I shook my head with my eyes closed, showing false tiredness and placed a hand on my heart. My eyes opening and setting on hers. " …you pain me, girl, can´t you see I´m in love with you? ".

Rory: " AGHHHHH! ". She screamed and left me standing there. I chuckled once again. 

* God, I love this girl! *.

Tristan: " Rory, wait! ".

Rory: " I have a study date, Tristan, leave me alone! ". I catched up with her thanks to a rapid jog a set forth. My hand reached out and grasped her arm, turning her around to look at me. Her previous statement caught me off guard, took me by surprise, I was taken aback. She´s kidding, right?.

Tristan: " Did you just say what I thought you said? ".

Rory: " Yes ". She took her arm away forcefully and continued strolling away. I gripped on her hand now and pulled her back at me, making her bump into my body. I held her steady with an arm around her tiny waist, trapping her against me and the lockers. She sighed wearily. " Let me go ". Her eyelids dropping a little, she looked feeble, although, in my eyes, irresistible.

Tristan: " Who is this guy? ". The insecure tone in my voice sounded too serious for my liking, I was inching closer to her mouth, the tips of my fingers grazed her cheek and lips, lightly caressing them.

This was truly affecting me profoundly. I was damm jealous. I wanted to know who this fucking bastard was and if there was anything to worry about. I wasn´t one to give up that easily, Hell no. I defend what I love, passionately without rest, I fight for what I care about, for what I want, for what I crave.

She held her breath for a second in anticipation. She probably thought I was going to kiss her, I wanted to, was going to, but first, I needed answers.

Rory: " Tristan Janlan DuGray, jealous at the mention of another guy, I never thought I´d see the day ". Mocking me in amusement. She made the attempt to free herself from my hold, but I was not obliging, I tightened my grasp on her.

Tristan: " You like this guy? ". I kept insisting in a husky breath, pressing myself on her, wishing her nearness, wishing her nigh to me, not denying what she recently stated. It was true though, I knew that, she knew that. Please tell me!.

Rory: " And possessive too ". She added with a playful grin, she was enjoying this way too much, seeing me suffer, going through anguish and all.

Tristan: " Ror, come on,… ". Running my gentle fingers through her silky brown hair, treating her with extreme indulgence and solicitude, making her blush immensely. She was nervous. " …please, tell me, ¿do you like this guy? ". I pursued more softly. I´m worried now and I don´t know why. Why the Hell am I worried?. Jesus Christ!. What the heck is wrong with me!?.

She swallowed something hard in her throat before answering me and fought to keep her composure intact. She refused to show me the powerful effect I had on her. She was too proud.

Rory: " That´s for me to know and for you to find out, Spawn of Satan ".

Tristan: " Mary… ".

Rory: " Goodbye DuGray ". This time, she successfully managed to separate her once very close petite body to my athletic one and went throughout the crowd surrounding us. I stared at her retreating form….

If only she could have seen the look of desire that flashed in her gaze when I gathered her in my embrace…

She wasn´t in denial after all…

Tristan: " I can see right through you… ".


	2. Obstacles in my path

**CHILTON LIBRARY.******

****

****

I saw Rory heading inside her beloved asylum. I couldn´t help but follow her lead. My curiosity was getting the best out of me. I had to know who the guy was, make sure he wasn´t one of those jerks who had the terrible reputation of being a pervert and getting all touchy-feely with all the girls he went out with.

He better not get all hot and heavy with my Mary though. I´ll bury him alive if he dares to do so. Nobody touches her. Nobody will mess with her as long as I live. I won´t allow it.

Anyways, of course Rory is not my girlfriend, unfortunately. I´d give anything for her to be it, but no, she´s not, and that kills me slowly each and every day. 

I don´t know why, but I feel like I need to protect her, be there for her, stand close to her presence in case something bad shows up and she needs to use someone as a shield. 

She´s like this forbidden fruit that I want to taste and caress and which I can´t have at the same time. That ruthless prohibition only serves to make me desire her even more and more. 

Life can be so cruel…

Rory: " I´ll be right back, ok? ".

Jess: " Sure ". Rory who had been talking with him near a table, turned and walked away. I hid behind one of the tall bookshelves, she went out through the main door, but luckily, she didn´t see me. Phew. Saved by the books. 

Jess Mariano and I are great friends, I met him through Rory when I had showed up unexpectedly at Luke´s Diner to ask her for some English notes. I had been in major need for them in order to pass a rough test...

Hell, who am I kidding?, I came to see **her. I know, I´m pathetic, spare me the dull speech, please I know what I am, but I also know that I can´t deny the truth. **

I´ve joked about being in love with her, being infatuated hopelessly with her and yet, what she doesn´t know, is that I really am. I have strong feelings for Rory. Big, powerful ones.

Moving on the Mariano topic, yes, I was basically pretty much relieved to see that it was him that was her study date and not some stupid jock who had nothing better to do but masturbate every time he had a free period.

I walked over to the table, he seemed mighty interested in a book he was reading. His brow was furrowed slightly and his eyes were going over each line with profound concentration. I never thought of him to be the bookish type, he sure as Hell didn´t look like one and even if he tried to gain the appearance of one, he was most likely to fail. 

Jess Mariano was the sullen kind of guy with a touch of rebellion and confidence mixed on him at the same time. He could easily be popular here if he wanted to. If only he were to enroll in this snobby school, we´d rule the Academy together. What fun we might have.

Tristan: " You know, way too much knowledge can drive a man insane, you don´t want to go all Einstein on me, trust me, I´m tough competition ". I teased him good-naturedly. He was too serious for his own good, he needed to cool down.

Jess: " DuGray!, what´s up, dude? ". His pensive mood lightened upon seeing me, I could tell. That was good.

Tristan: " Ah, the usual, you know, pesting Mary, making her life crap, nothing new ". Was I being sarcastic?, was I joking?, I really don´t know at this extent. I could be pretty immature at times. " Tick off the one you love " they say. God, what a stupid sentence.

I swiveled a chair around and sat across him with my crossed arms resting on top of it.

Jess: " She still denying her feelings for you? ".

Tristan: " Stubborn as a mule, there´s no hope ".

Jess: " We have to get that prick, Bean Bag out of the picture ". I had Mariano´s support. He looked at Rory as the little sister he never had and he truly abhorred Forester. So, in his point of view, better me than him, her boyfriend. Jess liked me for Rory, he had mentioned it several times.

Tristan: " Fast ". I added with a little drama in my voice to put more emphasis in my short statement.

Jess: " I mean, he´s too freakishly tall for her! ".

Tristan: " Not to mention his idiocy is much more outstanding than his height ".

Jess: " And that stupid floppy hair that keeps getting into his eyes annoys the shit out of me, I mean, for Christ´s sake, would it kill the guy to comb it backwards for once!? ".

Tristan: " Maybe he can´t afford a brush ". I offered sarcastically with humour in my voice.

Jess: " Yeah, that´s probably what you get when you stock too much dough on bean cans ". A LOUD, uncontainable laugh escaped from my lips.

Tristan: " Good one! ". I knocked fists with him. We both laughed our asses off and got hushed by the few annoying people studying near our table. We chuckled silently afterwards to ourselves while bending our backs a little in order to hide from the irritating glares.

I turn to look at my right and smile upon seeing Rory coming back. Apparently, she went to retrieve a Chemistry book, she was hugging it a bit loosely against her chest.

The thing that got me confused was that she didn´t head towards Mariano´s table, she went directly to another one where a guy was sitting and writing something on his notebook.

Oh no. Not Russel Brosnan…

The smile on my face fell immediately, I turned to look at Mariano who was looking at me with a puzzled countenance.

Tristan: " Please tell me that asshole over there is not her study date ". Jess looks over and chuckles in amusement.

Jess: " I´m afraid he is, man ". Sympathy was heard in his quiet tone.

Tristan: " I thought **you were her study date ".**

Jess: " Nope, I´m just here to wait until she´s finished and give her a ride home, I´m reading a book while I do that ".

Tristan: " Shit ". I muttered under my breath and looked back at Rory now laughing a little about something Russel said…

God, no…

Fuck!...

She´s beginning to fall…

This can´t be happening…


	3. Telling him to back off

Jess: " Yo, Tristan, what´s wrong? ". He was looking at me with some concern shining in his countenance, but I wasn´t looking at him. I was far too busy perusing Russel. My watchful eye refused to look at anything else but **him**. He was not a guy I could trust, not now or ever, especially around Rory. 

Tristan: " It´s **him**,… ". Pointing a little with my head towards where they were and stressing the word " him ", showing my unlikeness freely. " …that guy with Rory, I don´t like him at all, Jess ".

Jess: " Why´s that? ".

Tristan: " I don´t know,… ". I swivel my head around and look at Jess while he takes a gulp of his apple soda. " …maybe because he´s my step-brother? ". He spit it out, all of it, to his right side, wetting completely the back of a stranger´s head. The unfamiliar, glass-wearing guy turned around fiercely.

Guy: " What the Hell is wrong with you, man!? ". He cried frantically, his eyes glimmering excessively in outrage.

Jess: " Oh my God, I´m SO sorry, really, I didn´t meant to, it was an accident, honestly, I´m so… ".

Guy: " Screw you ". That was it, that curse was all it took for Mariano´s apologizing attitude to fade away and turn into the complete opposite.

Jess: " You know what?, go fuck yourself, fag! ".

Guy: " Oh yeah!? ".

Jess: " Yeah, and while you´re at it, come visit my palace and kiss my white, hard ass, you stupid piece of shit! ". I chuckled. That´s the Jess I know. 

The guy glared for a moment, then turned furiously and resumed to do what he was doing before. 

Mariano turned his attention to me again.

Jess: " What a moron ". He muttered sullenly, picking up his book again.

Guy: " Heard you! ". The other one exclaimed warningly. I kept chuckling, repressing a laugh inside, this was WAY too hilarious.

Jess closed his eyes, trying to regain his patience, although failing. He took a deep breath, then let it out.

Jess: " I said it once and I´ll say it once again, pricky… ". He turns to look at the guy. ". …GO FUCK YOURSELF!!! ". He jumped and ran, I can´t believe the nerd ran at Mariano´s yell!, dropping all his books and stuff, not even bothering to pick them up!.

Oh my God!. Jess can sure as Hell be amusing as well as entertaining.

People looked over at us, including Rory and Russel, but they soon went back to studying. Jess shot them all deathly stares and they turned away, scared. HAHA!.

Tristan: " You know, you should really consider enrolling into an anger-management rehab, Jess, seriously, your heart is crying out for peaceful therapy ". I was only teasing him, in a fabulous mood to tick the heck out of him.

Jess: " Shut up ". 

Tristan: " Just think about it, what will the future of your wife be with you by her side? ".

Jess: " DuGray… ".

Tristan: " And your kids, oh my God, it terrorizes the shit out of me just to think about what their welfare might be!... ".

Jess: " I´m warning you… ". His threatening tone increasing with intolerance. He was getting pissed, and boy was I enjoying it.

Tristan: " The dog, Jesus Christ, I don´t even want to go there, ¿what if he has cute little brown puppies and in one of those fury attacks of your´s you canalize a monstruous rage on one of their precious necks?, he´ll sue you, man!, the dog, of course!, you´ll go to jail, you´ll get a tattoo with the name Tiffany on your arm, you´ll even have your own bitches playing poker with you on your cell… ".

Jess: " Shut up, Tristan! ". I now laughed heartily, ignoring the hushes I was getting. If I would have looked up at him, I might have been met with an irritating scowl on his face directed hatefully towards me.

Tristan: " Ah, you know I´m kidding,… ". I patted the side of his shoulder twice. " … the Chilton population, not too mention the dear Stars Hollow one, are both aware that I wouldn´t dare mess with your future dysfunctional family, bro ". He punched my arm. " OUCH, MAN! ". I rubbed it with my hand, attempting to wash away the sore I felt.

Jess: " That´s for being a top-rated jackass ". I couldn´t help chuckling once more while he took another gulp of his soda, this time, not spitting it out. Thank God. " So, you´re saying blondie over there is your half-brother? ". Mariano went nonchalantly back to the previous conversation as if nothing had happened.

Tristan: " Yep ".

Jess: " And you don´t like him? ".

Tristan: " Nope ".

Jess: " Guess being an asshole runs in the family then ". He was grinning and I narrowed my eyes at him.

Tristan: " Very funny ". I retorted sarcastically, shifting on my chair.

Jess: " Thought so ". It was his turn to chuckle at my expense. 

Tristan: " Sooo,… ". I said, glaring at him menacingly, to which he only smiled innocently and held his hands up in surrender. " …as I was saying,… ".  I breathed in and let out a tiresome sigh. " …Russel Brosnan DuGray, is indeed, my half-brother; my Dad, William, had an ex-girlfriend who got pregnant and left him the baby in his arms before walking away from his life; my Dad then met my Mom, Charlize, which he dated while taking care of Russel; my Mom knew about the baby´s existence, she took care of him every time she could and both my parents were so in love that they ended up getting married. My Mom didn´t mind raising a child that wasn´t hers though, she was of good heart by nature, so together they did everything they could to make the baby happy, which it **was,** for awhile, that was, until I, was born… ".

Jess: " Of course, the black sheep ". He filled out lightly. 

Tristan: " Go fuck yourself, Mariano ". Shooting him a rough dagger, repeating the same curse in the same tone he used a couple of minutes ago, making him laugh quietly. 

We were, after all, in the library...

Past memories brought a melancholic sensation over me, so his playfulness went by unnoticed by my persona.

Jess: " Been there, done that, not very pleasant ". Shaking his head a bit, showing his fake displeasure.

I might have laughed, if it weren´t for the serious topic we were going through.

Tristan: " So, anyways, long story short, Russel hates my guts because he thinks I robbed my Mom´s affection from him, he´s a jealous, envious bastard who wants everything I have just because I have it in the first place… ".

Jess: " Plus, you get all the girls, making you a horny, modern Casanova ".

Tristan: " And **you a self-conscious masturbation-addict ".**

Jess: " OUCH! ".

Tristan: " Touché! ".

Jess: " You´re life is a fucking soup opera and you're a fucking drama queen ".

Tristan: " You work in a diner ". I stated, looking at him pathetically. 

Jess: " Touché! ". HAHA!.

Rory: " Jess, Russel and I are leaving ". I didn´t even notice her until her angelic voice spoke up. Jess and I had been laughing like idiots and it had caused to block everything else out of our ear shot. 

My head had snapped up at her.

Tristan: " What do you mean you and Russel are leaving? ". I was butting in, but I didn´t care. My narrowed eyes fixed on her, overprotectiveness kicking in, apparently, it only showed up whenever Rory was being concerned.

I can´t let Russel leave with Rory. He might try something awful with her. He knows what I feel for her. Russel Brosnan will do anything to steal away from me what I most care about in order to cause me pain. 

I won´t let him though…

Rory: " Tristan, I´m speaking with Jess, ok?, I´m not directing myself towards you, understand? ".

Jess: " Look, you can´t leave with him ". He cut in, getting Rory´s attention away from me.

Rory: " What?, why not?, you don´t even know him ".

Jess: " Exactly, because I don´t know him, I can´t let you leave with him, Rory; Lorelai will kill me if I do so, ¿why don´t you leave with Tristan then? ".

Rory: " ¿Why leave with Evil One, Tristan, when I can leave with Good One, Russel? ".

Tristan: " Don´t bite your tongue while saying that ". I muttered dryly, looking down.

Rory: " Excuse me? ".

Tristan: " You have nothing to worry about, I spoke nothing, my Love ". Grinning at her charmingly .

Rory: " Ughhh ". She rolled her eyes at me. 

God, this girl radiates life…

I love her.

Jess: " I have to go ". He saw Paris walking in. As an instinct, he jumped up and went after her.

Rory: " Great, just lost my ride home! ". Sarcastic Rory stated to no one in particular, preparing herself to leave. 

Tristan: " Rory! ". I got up quickly, taking possession of her smooth hand with my rougher one, she turns around. " Let me take you home ". I had never spoken so gently to someone in my entire life.

She could do that to me. Change me and all.

Rory: " I don´t know ". She said silently with hesitation. My eyes were glued on her cerulean ones. They seemed to shine at every moment, glow, her Chilton uniform bringing up majestically her gorgeous blue eyes. I was intrigued, not only by her gaze, but by **her**.

Tristan: " Please Mary ". Still pursuing lowly, taking a greater hold of her hand. She was looking at me so oddly, as if she was feeling something by my touch.

I wonder if she was experiencing the same tingling sensations as I was. As cheesy as it sounds, I wonder if we were both sharing the same fluttering of the heart…

Rory: " Tristan… ".

Tristan: " I won´t bite,.. ". Short pause. " …well, that is, unless you tell me to, of course, but still… ". Smirking, pulling her a bit forward to me. She blushes. She´s much too adorable, my attraction for her going up to an utmost degree. " …please, Mary,… ". I´m intertwining my fingers with hers, feeling her hand completely with mine ". …will you come with me? ". I was practically pleading her in an intimate whisper. Her inquiring, yet hesitant, eyes were getting lost on my own, I felt she was looking right through me, going inside me and taking a look within to make sure I had good, sincere intentions.

Rory: " Well… ".

Russel: " Come on, Ror, let´s go ". He spoke from behind her. 

Over my dead body she´ll go with you…

Tristan: " Rory, please, don´t go with him ". I breathed privately, leaning a bit forward so she was the only one to hear me.

Rory: " You can´t tell me what to do, DuGray ".

Tristan: " I´m not telling you what to do, I´m only warning you, Rory, he can seriously do something to you and I don´t want that, I care too much to let you go with him ".

Oh my God. A confession. Out loud. To her…

Rory: " What did you say? ". She almost whispered inaudibly, staring quizzically at me. Rory looked really amazed and baffled. She truly wasn´t expecting that from me. Yet, I didn´t felt like taking it back…

Russel: " Come on, Rory ". He kept pursuing from behind, now growing annoyingly impatient.

Tristan: " Hold on ". I told her and released unwillingly her hand to walk over to Russel.

Russel: " Whoa! ". I grabbed him by the arm, well, I took a fist of his jacket actually and pulled him to a side, far away from Rory´s hearing. " What do you think you´re doing!? ".

Tristan: " She´s not going anywhere with you, man ".

Russel: " Who are you to tell me that!? ".

Tristan: " The black sheep ". Haha!

Of course this idiot wouldn´t understand the joke behind these words.

Russel: " Excuse me!? ".

Tristan: " You´re not leaving with her, end of story ".

Russel: " I´m sorry, ¿¡are you ordering me!? ".

Tristan: " Yes and you´re going to obey ".

Russel: " You´ve lost your mind, DuGray, you can´t make me ".

Tristan: " Oh, yes I can ".

Russel: " No, you can´t! ".

Tristan: " Back off, Brosnan, I mean it, leave her alone ".

Russel: " No! ".

Tristan: " ¿Who would have thought the day that I will blackmail my own brother will come so soon at such an early age? ". I was talking sarcastically to the air, looking up at the ceiling with eyes full with false wonder. 

It sounded more as a threat then as a statement…

Russel: " You wouldn´t dare… ".

Tristan: " Stay the Hell away from Rory and I promise you our parents will never have to be informed of the promiscuous orgy you joined when on a Caribbean vacation ".

Russel: " Fuck you, Tristan ". He was snarling. I wasn´t intimidated though, he was way shorter than me.

What a loser...

Tristan: " Been there, done that, not very pleasant  ". Mariano, I swear to God, I have to stop hanging out with you, you´re rubbing WAY too much of your famous quotes on me. 

I seriously can´t believe it… 

Diner Boy having an influence over me…

The world is coming to an end…

I walk away with a smirk on my lips, leaving Russel there gaping at the floor in a fearful, apprehensive way…

Maybe things will work out with me and Rory. You never know the way fate can work and what it will bring to your life…

I go through the world with a saying though, which I plan to share along with you now that I´m on the road…

Listen carefully, ¿will you?...

" He who persists, obtains "…


	4. Alone with me, finally

Yep, Mariano took off with Paris Gellar. Russel ran away after the menace I delivered him and I was now sharing a ride home with Rory Gilmore.

She kept looking outside the window with this " deep-in-thought " look on her countenance and I couldn´t hold myself back of questioning if she was alright.

Tristan: " Rory? ". I spoke up after a long, awkward silence.

Rory: " You called me by my name ". Surprise filled her wide, beautiful eyes. She was looking at me with disbelief and with wonder at the same time, as if a miracle had just occurred right then before her.

Tristan: " Yeah, well, seeing as though many people call you that, I thought maybe it meant something ".

Rory: " Funny ". She retorted sarcastically.

Tristan: " As always ". I grinned cockily, she rolled her eyes and looked back outside the window. Rory seemed pretty gloomy right now and I had no idea why. I was determined to find out though. " Sooo, you ok? ". I asked a bit hesitantly, actually worried about her.

Rory: " Yeah,… ". Brief pause. " …I´m fine, Tristan,… ". She slowly turns her head around and is looking at me in the eye, half-smiling, with a slight sadness dwelling in her blue gaze. " …thank you for asking though ". 

The sweetness her tone wore seemed so genuine, so real, so sincere to me that I felt shocked for a while, I didn´t expect that. She was actually being nice to me and I found it weird, given our past history…

Tristan: " But you seem sad ". I insisted in a reserved voice. Maybe I knew her all too well to notice it. Rory blinked her eyes rapidly, as if she had just been taken aback by an overwhelming statement.

Rory: " How would you know? ". Turning more towards me, interest written all over her cherubic face. I turned to look at her and said, gingerly, peering at her eyes…

Tristan: " Because I know you ". My utterance was full with care and smoothness as my eyes burned on hers with want. 

I had a yen for her, an enormous yearn to touch the side of her face, caress it delicately because that was what she was: Delicate, and not too mention, resplendent, radiant in intellect, grace and manner... 

She´s everything I´ve ever wanted in a girl…

Rory spoke nothing and a prolonged stillness filled the vehicle as I turned to the road once again. She was tongue-tied, wordless for a moment, speechless, she opened her once closed mouth to say something, but then I decided to continue…

Tristan: " And I know when you´re content, melancholic, or even furious, I can even tell when something bothers the Hell out of you ".

Rory: " No, you can´t ".

Tristan: " What? ". I turn to look at her with a frown.

Rory: " You talk to me incessantly every day of my high school existence, meaning, you bother me, Bible Boy, conclusion, you´re not so perceptive of my feelings as you think you are ". She retorted and I chuckled upon seeing the playful smile on her lips. I shook my head in amusement and focused on the street ahead. 

Suddenly, my hand was being turned around, palm up. Feminine fingers were being laced with mine... 

It was hers…

I looked at her oddly for a sec before she uttered…

Rory: " If I was sad then, Tristan, I´m happy now ". I can´t believe she said that to me, in that soothing sound, giving me that tender look, it seemed as though my likeness for her wasn´t unreciprocated after all…

I parked in the Gilmore driveway. She squeezed my hand before letting it go, grabbing her back bag that lay beside her feet and sliding out of the car. Once she closed the passenger door, she bent down to look at me through the open window…

Tristan: " Rory… ".

Rory: " ¿Would you like to come in for some coffee? ". Shell-shocked, that´s the state I was in.

Tristan: " Are you sure… ".

Rory: " It´s a way of thanking you for bringing me home ". I smiled. 

Tristan: " You don´t have to give me coffee as a thank you present, Rory, your mere presence is more than enough for me ". She blushed, so celestially and smiled. 

The look on her face was just…bewitching, alluring, splendid. I have no words to express how lovely she looked in my eyes…

I felt like reaching out and kiss her senseless…

But, then again, she had a damm boyfriend…

For now…

I got out of the car and followed her lead from behind to the inside of the Gilmore household… 

Rory: " MOM!? ". Was the yell that came out from her mouth the second she opened the main door. She dropped her back bag on a corner in the floor and resumed to take off her jacket. " MOM!? ". She tried twice.

Still, no reply could be heard responding to her call... 

The atmosphere surrounding us was completely remote, mute, hushed…

There was no one home…

No human…

No maid…

No mother…

I grinned inwardly.

Oh, the possibilities…


	5. No difference between Brad and I

Rory went to fetch some caffeine at the kitchen for both of us. She told me to help myself around the house freely while she did that, stating playfully at me: " Mi casa es tu casa ", while grinning.

I remember chuckling when she said that, her eyes had twinkled with merriment and once again my hormone-driven body fought desperately to reach over and greet her lips with a heavy, high-powered, hot-blooded smooch.

I´m not very fond of those brief pecks you see couples giving each other casually on the movies. I think their pathetic and wasting their lives, honestly. I mean, come on, you like the girl, prove it, show it, demonstrate it through passionate actions, dammit!, ¿what are you afraid of, man?, go for it!.

To tell you the truth, if I like you, I´m the kind of guy that once he has his mouth covering your´s, he won´t leave it alone until a LONG, LONG, LONG while, trust me. 

That´s just me, I live the moment with intensity, I give it all once I´m in it.

If I could taste Rory´s lips, damm, you have no idea how I´d blow her away. I´d kiss her so hard, so stimulatingly and wild, because, then again, as I mentioned before, that´s me and I can´t refrain myself from getting excited when I´m tasting something so craved and desired at the same time...

She´s everything I want…

All I will ever need in my life…

The main door flies open in a rushed swing, but I didn´t notice it. I was too busy contemplating a baby picture of Rory near the chimney.

If I would have turned around, I would have seen a Korean, black glass-wearing girl walk in the living room and turn around immediately upon seeing me.

But then again, I didn´t…

**GILMORE KITCHEN.******

****

****

Lane: " Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! ".

Rory: " What!?, what!?, what!?, what!?, what!?, what!? ".

Lane: " Brad Pitt is in the house! ".

Rory: " What? ".

Lane: " And apparently, he´s either hopelessly in love with you, or he´s just plain stalking you because he can´t stop gawking over at your baby picture! "

Rory: " Lane… ".

Lane: " Maybe he broke up with Jen, realizing he never liked them blondes in the first place, but had always adored them brunnete! ".

Rory: " Lane… ".

Lane: " Or maybe he´s just gay and came to ask you for Michel´s telephone number, you never know when those crazy French cravings can show up in your heterosexual life!... ".

Rory: " Lane, it´s Tristan! ".

Lane: " Tristan? ".

Rory: " Yes ".

Lane: " As in, ` Hey, Mary!, you, me, hot tub, now, I want you, let´s have sex forever till the end of time ´, Tristan? ".

Rory: " He doesn´t say that… ".

Lane: " No, but you´d like to, wouldn´t you? ".

Rory: " Jesus Christ, Lane! ".

Lane: " Oh, come on, Rory! ".

Rory: " You need help ".

Lane: " I need my own Brad Pitt look alike, that´s what I need! ".

Rory: " You´re insane! ".

Lane: " In need, in want, insane, what´s the difference!? ".

Rory: " It´s Tristan, ok!?, it´s not Brad Pitt, it´s Tristan DuGray! ":

Lane: " Ahhh, Tristan, Brad, Tristan, Brad, whatever, it´s the same, it´s the same to me! ".

Rory: " Ughhh! ".

Tristan: " You girls talking about me? ". I spoke, confidently, with an arrogant air visible among them and saw the short girl blush upon witnessing my all of sudden appearance on the kitchen.

She seemed nice, but looked awfully embarrassed.

Rory, though, looked all worked up, as if she had just been in a heated discussion. 

I smirked to myself. 

Oh, man, what I´d give to get her all worked up, of course, in another different kind of heated situation, not just in a discussion…

Rory tucked a strand of her chocolate-brown hair nervously behind her right ear.

Rory: " Um, Tristan, this is my best friend Lane Kim, we used to go to Stars Hollow High together, Lane, this is Tristan DuGray, Chilton classmate ".

Tristan: " As always an enormous pleasure to meet such a dazzling lady ". I kissed the back of Lane´s hand, taking my time to get a reaction from Rory.

I got it.

When I looked up again, I saw a bright scarlet color creeping all over Lane´s countenance and when I turned to look at a crossed arms Rory, her crystal blue eyes averted away from my own within a second. Somehow, she seemed to be avoiding my glance…

Hmmm…

She seemed almost,…I don´t know,…distant?, upset?, uncomfortable?,…jealous, maybe?...

I was still grabbing hold of Lane Kim´s hand when a guy near the same age as mine entered the kitchen door. He walked in in a hasty way. Rory turned her head around and smiled at him.

Rory: " Hey Dave ". The guy smiles back.

Dave: " Hey Rory ". Smile goes away upon his eyes noticing my presence in the room. Lane quickly jerks her hand away from my touch.

Lane: " Dave, hi, hi, how are you!? ". She looked really apprehensive and a bit frantic at the same time.

I conjecture this guy must be her boyfriend then. 

Dave: " Um, I´m fine, Lane, thank you, thank you for asking ". Half-smiling at her, then turned to me with a suspicious frown, as if not trusting me at all. Boy, is this guy mistaken. It´s not the Korean I want, man, it´s the bookworm, the bookish doll. " Who are you? ". I straightened up, showing off my pride and smirked.

Tristan: " I´m Brad Pitt ".

Rory: " Don´t even ask ". The confused guy just nodded slowly and was dragged away by the arm by what I assumed was his girlfriend…

Thank you, God, for making this crib once again empty, lonesome, solitary, with only two people dwelling among it.

Lights…

Camera…

Action…

Tristan: " So, Mary, now that we´re alone again… "…

Let the show begin…


	6. Provoking Mary

Rory: " Now that we´re alone… ". She waited for me to fill in the blanks. 

I smirked devilishly and began advancing towards her.

Rory began looking a bit unsure now, as if afraid of what I might do to her.

Tristan: " I was thinking we could do something interesting… ".

Rory: " Something interesting? ". She repeated with uncertainty, turning my statement into a question. That sweet tone she portrayed naturally made her so appetizing in my blue gaze.

I went to enclose her, placing my hands on the counter, forming an invisible cage, imprisoning her, giving her no choice but to say there, close, so nigh, to me, with me…

She had no where to run…

Tristan: " Yeah ". I breathed with sensualism, staring at her greedily. 

She swallowed something in her throat, trying to back away a little from me. 

She couldn´t…

There´s was no escape whatsoever and I wasn´t intent to let her go soon…

Hell, I´ve been waiting for this opportunity for awhile…

It´s time to get what I want…

Rory: " What are you looking at? ". She practically whispered. I was making her so nervous, Rory was fidgeting without control, trying to look at everything except my persona.

I lifted a hand up and carefully held her chin still with my fingers, so she could focus on my face and not on anything else. 

Sometimes I was way too selfish for my liking.

I needed attention…

Well, at least hers…

Tristan: " Your mouth ". I was now whispering to her. To lure her into my spell was my greatest purpose. 

Rory: " Why? ". Her voice was too tiny, so low and discreet, as if frightened about being busted doing something evil.

Tristan: " Because I want it? ". Hope in my breath, I´m inching closer, she´s breathing harder. I seem to suffocate her slowly as I get more near to her personal space. Our bodies are lightly pressed against each other and she has no where to go. She looks up shyly at my eyes for a split second before taking her focus away to a right corner in the kitchen. " ¿Am I provoking you, Mary? ". She looks back at me. Imprinting a warm kiss on the corner of her mouth. She blushes deeply. I kiss the other side of her lips, with extreme etherealness. " ¿Am I tempting you to do something bad? ". I go down to her neck, sucking the fresh, yummy skin with my flaming lips. I go up and down, tracing her neck line with my mouth, marking and claiming every spot I could find…

Her sudden inhalation was really sharp, so accurate, so keen…

Rory: " Tristan… ". 

Tristan: " Come here ". I turned her chin around gently with the tips of my fingers and led her mouth to mine. 

Crazed, I kiss openly, enthusiastically, with parted lips. I suck at her upper and lower lip with insanity, delirium, with dementia, with madness, inserting my tongue inside her mouth without any kind of permission, meeting her own…

I´m restless when I´m with her and I´m hungry when I´m not…

She fills me with eroticism and amorousness, with immense passion and ardor…

The attachment I feel over Rory is too strong, too powerful and too thick to cut with a knife or with something else much prickly…

I can´t break this aphrodisia, this monstrous craving that I have to get intimate with her…

She´s too sweet and too noble and I can´t help feeling myself drawn helplessly to her… 

Too beauteous and so admirable, making it very hard for you not to feel attracted by her... 

Rory Leigh Gilmore is definitely perfect, perfect for me. I don´t know if she is in anyone else´s eyes, but I´m sure as Hell that she is mine…

Here´s the curious thing that I didn´t expect to ever occur at any time soon... 

Mary is actually responding to me and coming closer to my frame, leaning against me while her hands rise above to the back of my neck, making my mouth press even harder against hers, if that´s even possible in any way…

It be against the law if we were to get a lot more nigh to each other. Not that I would respect a law of that sort or anything, we´re talking about Rory here, I´d break it without second thought…

Her tongue is now exploring all the inside, the tip of it grazing and brushing against the roof of my mouth, teasing me, playing with me, making me lose my ground, losing control….

Excitement is taking over me, my hands slid around her waist skillfully like snakes, pushing her forward until my arms are locked around it, securely…

Tristan: " I like you ". I never speak and kiss at the same time, but I managed to mumble those sincere words between our fierce make-out session…

Her figure was red hot, on fire, I could feel her blistering anatomy burning underneath my eager touch…

She seemed intensely interested on me and really into the kiss…

I must dreaming…

Jess: " Yo Rory, you home!? ". 

Rory: " Oh my God, Jess! ". Her hands on my chest pushed me to get away from her, but she didn´t do it that roughly. I reached over for her again, gathered her in my arms and took what I knew by heart was mine…

Her lips…

She began kissing me back, relaxing in my embrace, until…

Jess: " Rory!? ". She forced her lips away for the second time and I could see the disappointment in her eyes, although, I wasn´t that sure if she would ever confess that in this lifetime or ever… 

Still, as I stated before…

I could see right through her…

Her fingers went through my blonde hair, caressing it, with much tenderness. She looked at me seriously, with a glitter of fright written all over her facial features…

Rory: " Please, don´t tell anyone about this, we´ll talk it through later, ok? ". A plead. She was pleading me. In a very reserved manner…

Tristan: " Don´t worry, I won´t  ". I kissed her again, so softly, raining feather-like smooches on the flesh in her mouth…

She kissed me back... 

Placing a hand on my cheek, she broke the kiss and rubbed my skin with her thumb, lovingly…

Rory: " Thank you ". Smiling gratefully at me, she then went over to the living room, trying to act in front of Jess as if nothing occurred in the first place.

I sighed and followed her…

I could do the same.

I´ve always been a good actor.


	7. I hate your boyfriend

Rory and I had followed Jess outside the house, Paris was puking her guts out between the bushes. Rory was holding Gellar´s blonde hair back, so it wouldn´t get all messed up from the vomiting…

Here´s what happened…

Jess had taken Paris to a nearby fast food restaurant near Hartford. Apparently, Paris had refused to go in the first place due mostly because the temptation of grease was too much…

Mariano, being the one that doesn´t listen what anybody says no matter what, had persuaded Paris into going inside and trying out a burger and fries…

Next thing that happened, the ambitious girl couldn´t stop eating it, she ordered more and more of it until she got this terrible stomach ache…

Gellar´s body was not accustomed to digest junk food, especially in high quantities, so, yep, you guessed it, she´s throwing it all away into the innocent nature…

Poor shrubs. Tsk, tsk. Bad karma…

Jess: " Hey, are you sure she´s going to be allright? ". Jess and I stood behind them, standing side by side from each other. Mariano, looking quite worried, me, somewhat pissed off.

I´ll leave that up to you to guess the reason behind my irritation…

I had my hands inside my pockets and looked quite bored. This wasn't any kind of unfamiliar scene for me whatsoever. I had witnessed Paris Gellar puking her small intestine out in several occasions. It was always the same, she would eat meat, she would throw it out, she would taste fat, she would puke it out…

Guess her organism wasn´t immune to anything animal related…

The poor girl, I almost felt sorry for her. She was raised in vegetarianism, so…

Old habits die hard…

Rory: " Well… ".

Paris: " You forced me into eating an assassinated, fat, innocent cow, ¿how do you suppose I´m going to feel, you dumbass!? ".

Jess: " I´m sorry, Paris… ".

Paris: " Screw you! ".

Jess: " Paris… ".

Paris: " Just leave me alone, ok!?, leave me alone! ". Paris made her way angrily inside the house. 

Rory: " Give her time ". She told Jess quietly, as in trying to offer him some kind of comfort. 

Mariano just nodded his head, melancholically and placed his hands inside his jean pockets. Rory went inside the Crap Shack, somebody had to calm the vegetarian down.

Finally, Jess turned to face me…

Jess: " So, I´m surprised to see you at Rory´s… ".

Tristan: " I gave her a ride home ". He raised his eyebrows, looking amazed.

Jess: " No kidding? ".

Tristan: " Affirmative ". I looked down at my shoes, shifting on my feet. 

Jess: " You´re telling me that Rory Leigh Gilmore actually refused the ride home with your step brother to go with the Evil One instead? ".

Tristan: " Is it that hard to believe? ". I was looking at him now, amusement dancing in my eyes.

Jess: " The gods must be in love with you ".

Tristan: " The gods, the girls, the mothers, nobody can resist the DuGray charm ". Facetious cockiness kicking in.

Jess: " Yeah, nobody except Rory ".

Tristan: " Geez, Mariano, don´t hate me that much! ". I mocked, faking hurt.

Jess: " I don´t hate you, I just despise you, man ". I chuckled by the playful teasing.

Tristan: " Funny ".

Jess: " Yeah, I thought so ". I wonder if I had that stupid grin when I said those same words to Rory…

God, I hope not…

Tristan: " So, you and Gellar? ". Changing the subject in a not so subtle manner.

Jess: " Nope, but I´m still working on it though ".

Tristan: " You´re not working hard enough ". He was taken aback by this. Jess abnormally blinked twice, very fast.

Jess: " Excuse me? ".

Tristan: " In fact, I think you suck in everything you do ".

Jess: " Thanks, man, I love you too! ". Sarcasm, it always goes back to the sarcasm.

Tristan: " Look, with Gellar, you have to be open, you have to put everything you have to offer in front of her face, otherwise, the girl just won´t notice at all; what I mean with everything, is, your feelings, your best behaviour, your outstanding manner, if you have one, of course… ". He glared at me warningly. I chuckled inwardly. " …you have to impress her, man, be formal with her and most of all, treat her like a lady if you want to get her in the first place ". He frowned at me, narrowing his eyes; perusing me, carefully, suspecting something…

Jess: " How do you know all of this?, were you guys a couple in the past or something? ". 

Tristan: " Oh no, no, no, no, no, and thank God we weren´t! ". 

Jess: " Hey! ": I didn´t mean to offend him, or her, seriously…

Tristan: " Dude, don´t get me wrong, ok?, Paris Maria Gellar is a great lad and also a rad friend, I know it because I know her, I practically grew up with the veggie, so believe me as I say this, she´s a fab girl… ".

Jess: " So, why wouldn´t you go out with her? ".

Tristan: " Because she´s not my type, ok?, she´s not of the kind I go for… ".

Jess: " Neither is Rory ". He interrupted me. My head snapped up at him.

Tristan: " She **is my kind ". Stressing very hard the " is " verb. I looked at Jess, coldly, my voice dry and harsh…**

The roles had turned around, his comment had ticked me off…

Jess: " Look, I´m not intending to get into a fight with you, ok?, it´s just that the comment you did about Gellar… ".

Tristan: " Offended you, I know ". The blank was full in a more placid tone. He nodded. " I apologize for that, I didn´t mean to insult either you or Paris ".

Jess: " Apology accepted ". We both smiled at each other, sincerely…

Rory came out of the house. She immediately braced herself the moment a cold wind greeted her body…

Rory: " Hey, come in, it´s freezing, you guys don´t want your rears to go all popsicle on you, now do you!? ". She grinned.

Teasing girl.

Tristan: " Mary, Mary, Mary, already thinking about my buttock; I must be rubbing some of my sensualism on you, girl! ".

Rory: " Rubbing some hate, you mean ". 

Tristan: " Rubbing some love ".

Rory: " Rubbing disgust ".

Tristan: " Rubbing passion ".

Rory: " There´s a thin line between abhorrence and passion, Evil One ".

Jess: " Touché! ". Mariano shout, laughing at our banter which he found entertaining…

Damm, this girl and her wit!.

Tristan: " You know, there are other more delicious things I´d like to rub on you, Mary, especially on some bare parts of your beautiful body hidden from the eye of man… ". Her pretty eyes widened in shock, a red color taking over her entire face, she looked as if she had been in the sun for over an hour…

Rory: " Pervert! ". I knew she was enjoying this. She can´t fool me. Transparency could be the synonym of her name…

Jess: " Yeah, pervert! ". He was looking at me. Finding my conversation with her extremely amusing.

Tristan: " You, shut up ". He chuckled. Rory went back in, I followed suit. Behind me, was still a chuckling Jess strolling close. 

I was going up the porch steps when…

Dean: " Where do you two scumbags think you´re going? ". An uptight voice inquired, making me halt in my walking proceedings, Jess almost bumped into me.

Almost.

I turned around, so did Jess. The latter groaned upon seeing a modern version of Frankenstein…

Jess: " Oh no, not you, not the King of the Bags, please! ". He cried with drama. I laughed to myself. 

Dean: " Watch it! ". An annoyed Forester warned, looking pretty choleric.

Jess: " What?, my ass or my clock? ". I chuckled deep inside at his retort.

Mariano, I swear to God, one of these days you´ll get your butt kicked for being such a bold jerk…

Dean: " Your life, you dimwit! ". He answered back. Dean was slow, it took him a little to think up that pathetic defensive remark.

Jess: " Uuuuuuh, I´m so offended, you´re so mean, I think I´m going to cry!... ".

Dean: " Jess… ".

Jess: " Please, please, don´t hurt me, Paper Highness, I´m too young to suffer, I haven´t even found true love yet!... ". Mariano´s mockery threw Forester´s mood up the wall... 

Dean went to lounge after him... 

Just then Paris and Rory walked out the main door. Dean froze in his ground upon seeing **her**…

Rory: " Dean, ¿what do you think you´re doing? ". Looking at him, untrustfully…

Haha!. You´re busted, man!.

I stepped aside so she could walk further and put my hands inside my pockets with satisfaction.

I smirked inwardly, looking forward in witnessing what was about to come.

Dean: " Rory!,…um,…well,…I,…you see,…I was just,…. I was just talking to Jess here… ". Shameful. Stammering. Shameful...

Jess: " And attempting to attack him violently afterwards ". He added quickly to the statement, glancing over at Rory with raised eyebrows and shaking his head indignantly.

I stifled another hard laugh. This was **way too much!. **

I wonder if all this repression will cause me an ulcer or gastritis in the near future…

Rory: " So, that´s what you were planning to do!?, go and pick a fight with one of my best friends!? ".

Dean: " No,…Rory, no, of course not! ".

Rory: " Falsehood, listen to yourself, you´re stuttering, you´re lying! ".

Dean: " I´m not!, Rory… ". He goes up the porch steps to reach her, Rory backs away from him. I get in Dean´s way, depriving him the right to get close to her. " Back off!  ". He told me intolerantly, shooting me a death glare. 

Tristan: " No ". As simple as that. 

I was calm, and yet, stubbornly determined to not do the opposite from what I previously uttered.

Dean: " DuGray… ". Prepare yourself to lose your balance, asshole…

Tristan: " You back off ": I gave him, aggressively, a push with both hands. The guy practically flew backwards and landed roughly on the grass in front of the porch steps. I never knew him to be that weak, I mean, come on, I didn´t even push him that hard!, honest to God!.

Jess: " Ouch! ". Mariano mocked and laughed. " Yep, I have no doubt about it now!,… ". He turned to pat my shoulder several times, hard, showing just how proud he was of me… " …you´re definitely the man of the men, DuGray! ". He was grinning. I turned my head around towards him and chuckled…

A sore, hurtful Dean began sitting up, slowly…

Rory: " Get inside ". She spoke low, in a fearful tone, somewhat anticipating that something bad could occur in any moment…

Tristan and Jess: " What? ".

Rory: " Get inside, now! ". 

Jess: " Ok ". He instantly did as told and disappeared inside.

I didn´t move though, I held my ground. Staring at her, deeply…

Rory: " Tristan… ".

Tristan: " I´m not going anywhere without you "…

Obstinate.

That´s what I was.

Dean was now standing…


	8. The fiend inside of me

Paris: " Tristan, watch out!! ". I turned my head around to see a vindictive fist coming my way. Just when I was about to receive it in my face…

Rory: " NO!! ". Rory stepped in, right in front of me, receiving the violent hit instead, on her rosy cheek…

Tristan: " RORY!! ". Before she could collapse, I caught her quickly in my arms.

She was out of it…

The punch made her lose all kind of sense and consciousness. She fainted under my hold…

I suddenly felt possessed by some kind of savage demon. 

I wanted to kill, kill someone…

I was enraged…

Dean: " Oh my God… ". He was appalled and shocked by what he did, looking at her with regret…

Fuck him!.

To destroy Dean was now my new purpose.

I gave him a lethal look, dictating already his death sentence…

Tristan: " YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! ". I handed Rory to Paris and threw myself viciously on the bastard…

We flew backwards, the prick landed on his back once again on the grass and I descended on top of him…

Once I got into a good steady position, a began delivering brutal fists, over and over again, millions and billions and trillions of times, uncontrollably, maniacally. I wanted to torture him to death, cease any kind of living nature on him…

He didn´t deserve to live after what he did to my Rory, my energetic, full-of-life, beautiful Rory…

Paris: " TRISTAN, STOP, YOU´RE GOING TO KILL THE GUY!! ". 

¿Was I going to commit homicid?...

Well…

Hmmm, I don´t know…

¿Maybe?...

It **does **sound like a good idea…

Once I began punching him, I felt myself unable to stop, it all happened so strangely. My fist would meet, or rather hit, his hideous face and I would keep smashing on it, non-stop, until I realize that there was no more blood-free spot to attack venomously…

I was acting fiendishly and I would have murdered him right then if it weren´t for Jess who pulled me back out from the reach of my enemy…

Tristan: " LET GO OFF ME!!! ". I yelled under his hold on me. He wouldn´t budge, he wouldn´t set me free…

Jess: " NO, THAT´S ENOUGH!!! ". I was still so mad. And I was shaking so demonically underneath his hard grasp….

Tristan: " JESS!!!... ".

Jess: " TRISTAN, HE´S UNCONSCIOUS, FOR CHRIST´S SAKE!!! ". I froze…I wasn´t fighting it anymore. I looked down at a bloody-faced Dean and gulped. He was, in fact, unconscious. Jess released me cautiously. " He blacked out ". Telling me quietly from behind. 

I had nothing to say…

Tristan: " Is he dead? ". Oh my God. There was actually hope in my voice when I said that…

Jess: " Nah, he´ll wake up in 15 minutes ". I looked over at him, confusedly. He had said this as if it was no big deal at all…

Tristan: " How do you know? ".

Jess: " Dude, I always wake up in 15 minutes, ok?, I speak from pure experience, my friend ". I nodded absent-mindedly, looking down at the grass for a split second until it hit me…

Rory…

I turned to glance over at the porch, but neither Paris nor Mary were there…

I ran into the house and searched frantically all over the place for **her. I entered a bedroom and saw Paris laying Rory down on a bed…**

This must be Rory´s bedroom then…

I looked around it with pleasantness, appreciating all of it.

Hmmm…

I smirked devilishly to myself.

**Veeery**** nice...**

Ok, maybe it´s not the right time to work up my sexual fantasies right now….

Rory´s unconscious after all, remember?...

I quickened my pace, Paris stood aside, allowing me to go near Rory. I went to the right side of the bed, got on my knees and began combing Rory´s hair back, smoothingly, staring at her sleepy countenance with much worry and caring…

Paris: " She´s going to be allright ". She assured me. 

My whole face hardened, my jaw stiff, I was filling myself with hatred upon remembering what **he **did to her…

Tristan: " She better be ". Tense as Hell I was. I kept caressing her silky strands. She had the softest hair ever. My fingers had never felt such feathery, fine hair. It was so nice to feel, to rub, to touch, it was so doughy, flexible, elastic, so easy to handle, fondle, it was perfect…

So beautiful…

Just like **her**…

I inched forward and kissed the purple bruise on her cheek. She flinched a little bit, subconsciously…

Oh Rory…

¿Why did you had to step between me and Dean?. You shouldn´t have done that, Angel…

You should have let me receive that punch, I deserved to be hit, cruelly, roughly, for all the Hellish things I´ve put you through…

I swear things are going to change from now on…

Tristan: " I´m going to treat you right, Mary… ". I whispered. Looking down at her with devoted love shining in my eyes. " …like the Princess you are, like the Princess you´ll always be ". Brushing a warm-hearted kiss on her right temple. She takes a peaceful breath in. I rest my head near her shoulder, closing my eyes, taking her small hand in my larger one, gently…

If I would have looked up, I would have been met with the pleasant sight of a faint smile adorning her lips…

I sighed inwardly.

But then again,…

I didn´t.


	9. You love me too!

It´s Friday night and Lorelai was not to be expected to arrive home until Sunday night. Paris filled me in with the necessary details... 

Lorelai and Sookie are both in San Francisco at a conference, something having to do with " Inn info " they need in order to be able to manage with perfection their own Bed & Breakfast one day.

Mariano, Gellar and I decided to stay over until Lorelai comes back. 

We can´t leave Rory in the state she is…

Well, at least **I **can´t.

I care too much to do otherwise…

Paris and Jess are watching T.V. in the living room, while I, Tristan DuGray, is sleeping on a chair situated on a corner of Rory´s bedroom…

My arms are crossed in front of my chest while I rest. I had refused to leave the room, declined stubbornly to leave **her, alone. Somehow I feel responsible for what happened to her. That fist, after all, had been intended to be directed towards me. She shouldn´t have taken it. And I still don´t understand why she did in the first place…**

I´ve never been a light sleeper in my whole life and it really surprised me that I actually woke up that easily because of some little noise I heard…

It was a very low, inarticulate sound…

My eyes popped open, landing on Rory´s figure laying on the bed.

She´s moaning. Moans of…distress.

She´s shifting on her position, uncomfortably, tossing and turning side to side as if attempting to escape from something terrible chasing after her. 

She seems to be fighting something, fighting **against something, as if someone is torturing her life without mercy…**

Rory: " No,…no,…don´t hit me… ". I never thought of her to be the kind that mumbles under her sleep…

I jump up from the chair, hastily, and walk over to the bed, kneeling down on the side of it…

Tristan: " Rory… ". She cut me off with her subconscious babbling…

Rory: " Don´t hit me, don´t hit me, don´t hit me,…don´t hit me… ". Her fearful body shaking all the way. She must be having one of those nightmares where a person haunts you to death…

I didn´t know what to do for a second, but then it came to me… 

When I was a little kid, my mom used to lie down on my bed and hug me all night long until my nightmares would disappear…

It always worked…

So I did what I thought was best. I went to lie down next to her and placed a hand on her right shoulder. Rory, instinctively, turned around and pressed herself against my body, seeking refuge. My arms didn´t hesistate when they took her in and pulled her a lot closer to me…

She was breathing so fast…

I began rubbing her small back with my hand, offering some kind of comfort, consolation…

Anything that would serve to bring some relaxation on her troubled spirit…

Tristan: " Shhhhh,…it´s ok,…it´s me,…calm down… ". Her fist had a great hold of my shirt, it was gripping on the fabric tightly at first, but began loosening as time went on and I continued to stroke her back…

Rory: " Tristan… ". She´s not awake, still mumbling in her sleep. My name coming out from her mouth shocked me to the fullest. I wasn´t expecting to be called by her, most of all, in that " crying for help " tone she wore…

I held onto her, tighter, her frame being secured under my embrace…

I wanted to protect her so badly. From everything harmful, hurtful…

From the world…

From everyone…

Tristan: " I´m right here… ". I breathed huskily, so low, privately. Caressing her brownish hair, my fingers toying with the thin strands, playing with them…

Rory: " I love you "…

Everything stopped. The room went still. I felt myself unable to move…

All that surrounded me froze before my eyes. I lost myself in a trance and I stared hypnotizingly at a spot in a wall from behind her shoulder…

An eternity seemed to pass, literally, until I was brave enough to look down at her closed eyes…

Tristan: " What? ". I whispered with a mixture of shock and bewilderment written all over my face…

Rory´s breath was steady, she was now sleeping with incredible tranquility and with a happy smile upon her rosy lips…

The roles had changed within a second, I was now the one antsy instead of her. I can´t understand what happened really, it´s very incomprehensible, it all happened so quick…

¿Had she passed her restlessness on me?...

I have no idea. No clue whatsoever…

¿Should I wake her up and demand an explanation?...

No, that would probably be cruel of my part. It would be so inconsiderate to wake her up just when she finally was able to conceive a good, trouble-free sleep…

No, no, maybe I should wait. Wait for tomorrow to talk it through with her. Yeah, to talk about the kiss and…well,…you know…

Just looking at her, while she´s sleeping so adorably, makes me want to kiss her with ardour and passion…

She´s too lovable…

Impossible not to like, praise or love…

Impossible not to worship…

I placed a kiss, delicately, on her forehead, and rested my chin afterwards on top of her head. Gathering her little frame even more possessively in my arms…

I´ve never been this close to her, ever…

It felt so good...

**She **felt so good…

Tristan: " I love you, Rory ". I whispered with my eyes shut.

Rory: " Love you too, Tris ". Mumbles lowly and cuddles even more nigh to me… 

My eyes flew open…

Someone opens the door and inside comes a tense-looking Jess…

Jess: " He keeps insisting, he won´t go away! ". Rory was awaken by Mariano´s rushed voice. 

I made a mental note to strangle the Diner Boy for doing that…

Rory: " What? ". Rubbing her eyes a bit, sitting straight and looking at Jess with a sleepy gaze.

Jess: " It´s Dean, Rory, he wants to see you… ". He looks really annoyed.

Rory: " Let him in ". I sat straight immediately...

Tristan and Jess: " What!? ". We were protesting, Hell yeah!. ¿What is wrong with her?...

Rory looks over at me and smiles a little. She´s not surprised to see my presence beside her, in fact, she seems very pleased and relieved at the same time to see me right there next to her…

Rory: " So I can break up with him ". She finished saying, making visual contact…

My heart beats abnormally faster…

She takes my hand, softly, lacing her slim fingers with my stronger ones...

I look down at our hands tangled together…

Her hand on mine felt so wonderful, so perfect…

Electricity shoots up through my arm and travels all over my blood and veins…

I look up at her in awe…

Rory looked like she wanted to giggle…

Tingles will always be ticklish…

Damm!...

If Mariano couldn´t see the amazing sparks between Rory and I, he sure as Hell needs eye surgery.


	10. I could kiss you forever

Jess mutters bittersome complaints under his breath while he turns and walks away to go get Dean... 

I separate my legs and motion Rory to sit between them… 

She leans against my chest while I wrap my arms around her slim waist… 

Her crossed arms set on top of mine…

Her body is relaxing against my own…

Her head resting on my shoulder, comfortably…

I press onto her, hugging her, protectively, showing just how much I love her with a simple action…

I look at her beautiful face with utter adoration and all of sudden my gaze falls down to her mouth…

To her incredibly luscious mouth...

I´m staring…

Gaping, probably stupidly…

With longing…

Burning with want and desire…

Just looking at it turns me on…

Filling me excitement and lust…

I lick my lips, subconsciously, and think about her own, picturing how it would look on mine, dance with mine, once again, for a second time…

Mmmm…

It looks yummy… 

Soooo yummy…

I´m aching, aching to reach over for it and take it possessively, bite at it, suck at it with hunger, as if it were the end of the world…

Dean comes in, looking like shit. This was the first time I actually recognized something good about him…

His face full with blue/purple bruises suit him pretty well…

I´ve always thought he was a bloody bastard…

Blood, indeed, was covering his entire face, although it was dry, it matched his personality perfectly…

A dry, fucking, son of a bitch, that´s what he was...

Dean´s face hardened upon seeing Rory in my arms. He looked at me in fury and with abhorrence…

Dean: " Who the fuck do you think you are!? ". He cried with irritation, glaring at me murderously…

Tristan: " I´m Tristan,… ". Flashing him a cocky grin, annoying the shit out of him. Haha!. Mission accomplished!. " …although, if I asked whom **you were, I wouldn´t be surprised if you didn´t have an answer, given to all the punches I gave you… ". **

Dean: " Take your filthy hands off my girlfriend, DuGray! ".

Rory: " I´m not your girlfriend anymore ". His head snapped up and he looked at Mary with disbelief.

Dean: " Excuse me? ".

Rory: " I´ve been meaning to break this up for a long time… ".

Dean: " Rory… ".

Rory: " No, Dean, listen to me… ".

Dean: " Ror… ".

Rory: " We don´t click, ok?, we don´t fit as a couple anymore, we can´t be together, I don´t want to be with you, you have to be with someone else, someone much more compatible with you… ".

Tristan: " Poor girl… ". I muttered lowly, feeling sympathy for that " someone ".

Dean: " Shut up! ". He yelled at me, overhearing my mutter. I chuckled inwardly.

Rory: " Dean, just go, ok? ". She begged him feebly, looking tired.

Dean: " You´re not serious… ".

Rory: " Yes, I am, we´re through, we´re over… ".

Dean: " I love you… ". She cuts him off…

Rory: " I don´t ". Ouch. I know how that feels. It´s the worst thing a person can tell you…

There was a thick silence in the room…

I actually felt sorry and pity towards Bag Boy, for a minute though. KEYWORD: For a minute… 

Dean´s face fell, awfully, and a cold wall was now up all over his countenance... 

He looked really hurt and his eyes were set harshly on Rory…

Dean: " Guess good things always come to an end, huh? ". He half-smiled bitterly and walked away with his head down in defeat…

Rory and I were left alone with a gloom air for a few seconds…

The question he asked before he left was so damm depressing, it didn´t even sound as a resentful inquiry, it was more of a statement…

Tristan: " Are you ok? ". I was whispering on her ear and kissing it at the same time. Rory had been rubbing my lower arm, lightly, with her thumb, tracing slow, small circles and looking down at it with a lost look in her eyes…

Rory: " Yeah,… ". Brief pause. " …I´ll be fine… ". Turning her head over my direction to give me a reassuring smile…

Tristan: " Good ". I smiled back. She´s turning back to her previous activity again…

Playing with my skin and lifting my flesh a little with her fingers, so softly…

Tristan: " Sooo,… ". Short pause. I pull her closer to me, gathering her attention. A teasing smirk on my face… " …isn´t melady gonna ask her man if **he´s ok?  ". She laughed…**

In a very angelic way…

She looks at me, with a sweet grin on her lips, I fight the urge to crush my own on it...

Rory: " Is my man, ok? ". Whispers, right in front of my mouth, her lips brushed a bit, purposely against the flesh…

Extremely cute and seductive all the way…

Sensual…

Her voice can be so relaxing,…like a gentle breeze when it hits your face…

The Hell with everything…

I´m kissing her. My lips developing an addiction for hers already…

I nibble and suck, I nibble and suck, I suck and nibble…

Her bottom lip is my favorite…

It´s too tasty… 

It´s too soft…

It´s too enticingly delicious…

Tristan: " What do **you think? ". Flames. Breathing sultry words between hot kisses is causing my body to burn in flames…**

In flames of passion and crave…

Her tongue runs over my lower lip, aggressively, pleading my lips to part to grant her entrance...

Of course I´m going to let her in!.

We kiss in the famous French way. Her lips eroticizing me. Her hand at the back of my neck, rubbing it at times, pulling my head more down, forcing my lips to kiss with more fury and with more roughness…

She seems to be enjoying it…

She likes it…

She likes me…

Rory: " Mmmm ". Moaning now…

I´m giving her pleasure…

She´s giving **me **pleasure…

I open my mouth wider, as much as I can, and I claim every corner of her mouth with my wet tongue…

She´s driving me crazy and I can´t help devouring her, completely, I need, I want, I crave to feel every spot of her mouth…

It´s too wet inside, and I like it…

I´m the one moaning now…

My fingers toying dangerously with the edge of her shirt…

I´m being tempted…

I´ve always wanted her, not just physically, but also emotionally and spiritually… 

Believe or not…

¿What´s the point in having someone´s body if you don´t have their heart and soul as well?... 

That´s where the whole infidelity crap comes from in the first place… 

When you´re not in love with a person, you cheat on them, because you could care less, after all, you don´t feel a thing, ¿so what´s the use in being faithful anyway?...

But when you´re in love…

Man…

That´s different…

They´re the only one´s you can see and respect... 

The only one´s you can love and admire…

You have no eyes for any other human being except for them… 

It´s like you´re living in a world where only you and that person dwell…

And it´s wonderful, it´s fantastic, it´s perfect…

It may sound corny, and maybe a little bit too sentimental for your liking, but Hell, even **you **have to admit it…

**I** admit it…

It´s the truth…

The greatest feeling of all will always be Love.


	11. I´m sick of Devon

**2 MONTHS LATER…**

****

****

Dave, Lane, Jess, Paris and Rory and I, all walked out together in pairs from the theatre…

The looks of weariness we wore were priceless…

I wonder if this mutual ennui the gang shares right now will break off sooner or later…

Gee, I hope so…

It´s too tiring…

Tristan: " Sooo,… ". I began hesitantly. " …that play was… ". I had my arm thrown casually around my girlfriend´s shoulder. Just thinking about the word " girlfriend " and " Rory " being used in the same sentence brings a huge smile on my face…

Lane: " Interesting? ". She offered with a look of uncertainty on her Korean face…

Dave: " Weeell… ". He looked like he was about to protest…

Rory: " I wouldn´t call it interesting… ".

Jess: " Hell no! ". We all look at him expectantly. " Oh, come on, let´s face it, that play was hardcore bull!, don´t tell me we didn´t shared a 2 hour piece of shitty boredom together because we did! ". He didn´t care about the actors feelings, or even about what other people thought…

He speaks out what he thinks and acts out what he feels…

That´s one of the things I admire from him…

Sincerity… 

A trait I hardly see someone practice out with freedom…

Mariano, you´re eerily special…

Paris: " I hated all the singing, I´m cursed with an everlasting headache for life! ". Paris placed both of her hands on her head, trying to force the pumping of it down.

Rory: " Well, the guy on the red suit wasn´t all that bad… ".

Jess: " He threw saliva towards the stage every fucking minute he uttered a God damm word… ".

Tristan: " And his pants were too short… ".

Jess: " Yeah, ¿¡who the Hell wants to see those disgusting hairy legs anyway!? ".

Dave: " His equally-repulsive lover? ". Laughter was followed by that mock-full rhetoric question... 

Well, at least from the guys…

Rory: " Ok, seriously, that was mean ". Lane poked Dave´s stomach with her elbow, hard.

Dave: " Ow, Lane! ".

Lane: " I back you up on that, Rory ". She said while glaring at her boyfriend, reproachfully…

Rory: " Yeah, I mean, that man´s lover, or girlfriend, or wife, could be a super duper supermodel which happens to be very much in love with him, despite the bushy-like, curly hair and all, you never know! ". 

I chuckled…

Tristan: " Super duper, Mare? ". Looking at her tenderly, amusement twinkling in my eyes…

Rory: " Work with me here, please, Bible Boy, work with me ". She begged in a fake, feeble voice…

Tristan: " I´d like to work you, but you know that I wouldn´t do it publicly… ".

Rory: " Ok, I´m now officially embarrassed and I have a sick pervert as a boyfriend! ". Everyone laughed so hard…

Tristan: " Oh, come on, sexy, you know you adore me ". We had arrived at the Gilmore household, the gang went inside, leaving us alone…

I had my Mary gathered in my arms…

We had privacy now, which I really loved…

Rory: " As much as I adore Devon Sawa?, ha!, uh uh, buster, I don´t think so! ". She was playing with me. I had come to realize how much she actually enjoyed teasing me…

Tristan: " If you think I´m gonna get all insecure because of your liking towards the Casper freak, you´re out of your mind, Juliet ".

Rory: " Oh, but you´re already insecure,… ". She ruffled my hair as if I was a little child. " …you've always been, Bible Boy ". That facetious grin that showed up was all it took for me to lose my self-control…

I couldn´t contain my lips from making contact with hers. I didn´t kiss her slowly, I wouldn´t be able to even if I tried…

There´s too much passion and desire between us…

Tristan: " I don´t like that Sawa prick… ". I breathed in front of her lips the moment we broke apart, our foreheads resting on each other... 

I kissed her again, hungrily, I was breathing a tiny bit more faster than normal…

So was she…

Rory: " You don´t like any guy **I** like ". Still responding to my kisses, never pulling back…

We had begun this routine…

We would kiss and small talk at the same time, kiss and small talk at the same time, kiss and small talk at the same time…

There would always be a lot of communication between us… 

Our relationship was **not** just about physical attraction… 

It went further than that… 

**Much **further…

Deeper…

Tristan: " And you don´t like any girl **I **like ": She took her lips away from my reach...

I groaned inwardly, feeling displeasure and disappointment…

I hate when she pulls away…

I hate it so much…

I miss her already…

Her lips…

They´re sooo delicious…

Rory: " You like a girl!? ". 

Tristan: " Only one ". I whispered sultrily and brought her even closer into me… 

Her delicate hands were at the back of my neck. Her fingers seemed to be very fond of the short blonde hair at the nape of it. They would always toy around with them and rub them…

Rory: " And who **is that one? ". She questioned so adorably, trying hard not to smile… **

I could see that she was having a bit of trouble keeping a straight face on because she bit on her bottom lip…

Tristan: " You know who she is… ". Soft whisper, smooth, suave… 

Making an attempt to cover her mouth with mine again…

She´s not letting me…

Rory: " Oh, do I? ". Playing dumb, keeping me on my ground with her hands on my chest...

She´s a terrible actress, although I´m sure as Hell that won´t stop me from loving her…

Ever…

Tristan: " Both of you sleep on the same bed actually… ".

Rory: " Really? ".

Tristan: " Yeah, and both of you are extremely smitten over a certain blonde Adonis… ". I smirked cockily…

Rory: " Which happens to have an enormous, watermelon-sized, conceited ego by the way… ".

Tristan: " **But** who also happens to be capable of being modest when he chooses to… ".

Rory: " OH!, I think I met him already! ".

Tristan: " But of course! ". I exclaimed knowingly. My lips placing a kiss on her right cheek, brushing slightly against the corner of her mouth…

Rory: " We made out on Monday! ".

Tristan: " What!? ". My eyes can´t go any wider. They would pop out in the proceeding…

Rory: " Yeah, he´s name is Devon Sawa, he´s a hot actor and I love him! ". I released her immediately…

Tristan: " I´m officially upset and my demented girlfriend is driving me insane ".

Rory: " Oh, come on, sexy, you know you adore me! ". Grinning seductively at me… 

That grin looks too familiar…

My heart threatens to jump out of my chest…

Oh God…

Jesus, Mary and Joseph… 

I´m rubbing off on my own girlfriend…

On my beautiful Mary…

On my sweet, innocent Love…

This is not good…

This is not good…

This…

Wait...

Hold on a sec…

Maybe it is…

Maybe it is!...

Tristan: " Yeah,… ". I whispered, smiling, pulling petite body close enough, securing it in my embrace. " …I do ". And off I am again, meeting her for the millionth time that day, in a steamy, hot, sensual, not so innocent kiss…

Rory: " You´re weak ". She mumbled…

The make-out session turning a lot heavier…

Tristan: " I know "...

I´m lost in her and I´m not finding my way out…

I like my new home…

I like it so much…


	12. Happy birthday, my Juliet

**3 MONTHS LATER.**

****

****

I could have waited until tomorrow morning to do it, but I couldn´t, I was too anxious to get this over with already…

It´s one minute before midnight and I´m standing right outside her home, well, infront of her bedroom window to be more precise…

I´m waiting until the final seconds pass by in my wrist watch…

56…

57…

58…

59…

12:00 pm…

Finally…

Tristan: " Hit it ". The mariachi, consisting of 30 guys, began playing their guitars, trumpets and violins all together, **loudly…**

Next thing that happened, a pajama-clothed Babette and a tall guy, and all the other nosey neighbors living near the Gilmore household, walked out of their homes and stood on their porches to contemplate what was about to happen…

The one person I was only hoping in getting attention from, drew her curtains aside and looked out curiously from her bedroom window…

Her blue gaze came in contact with mine and stayed there…

I gave her a dazzling grin, withdrew a mix of four dozen yellow, red, white and pink flowers all arranged together and began singing while making my way towards her window…

Tristan: " **_HAAAPPY BIIIIRTHDAAAY TOOO YOUUU_**_... ". She gasped and brought a hand up to cover her wide-opened mouth…_

Rory: " Oh my God!... ". She giggled, amazement glowing in her eyes…

Tristan: " **_HAAAPPY BIIIRTHDAAAY TOOO YOUUU,… _**". She takes the flowers that I give her. A silly, but very cute smile on her red, puffy lips. She looks so happy. " **_...HAAAAPPY BIIIRTHDAAAY, MY SEXY JUUULIEEET,… _**". She gives me a warning, playful glare before laughing afterwards. I chuckle to myself, grinning at her. **" …HAAAPPY BIIIRTHDAAAY TOOO YOUUUU "**…

Applauses and cheers could be heard from the joyful neighbors in the background. Rory touched my cheek with her hand and brought her lips on mine, kissing me with fervor…

Lorelai: " Hey, what´s going on!? ". Lorelai had walked out of the Gilmore household. Standing on the porch, she looked to the side and spotted Rory and I getting all hot and heavy right outside her bedroom window. The weird thing was that Rory´s mom was actually smiling at the scene displayed before her. " Awww, that´s so cute! ". She exclaimed and laughed a bit…

Babette: " And romantic too! ". The blonde lady added with a very hoarse voice, having heard Lorelai´s exclaim and all... 

The chubby neighbor then poked the side of her husband´s stomach with her elbow…

Maury: " Ow! "…

Babette: " Why can´t you bring me a mariachi and sing me at midnight on my birthday too like blondie over there!? "…

Maury: " I have a job, Babette, I can´t stay up that late! "…

Babette: " You´re always watching Saturday Night Live until four am! "…

Maury: " It´s educational! "…

Babette: " No, it´s not! "…

Maury: " Yes, it is! "…

Babette: " You´re an idiot ".

**MEANWHILE.**

Rory: " Come inside ". She told me when we pulled away from each other… 

I waited for her to lift the window frame up before I climbed inside her bedroom…

I took both of her hands and led her to sit on the bed, before taking out a huge, neatly wrapped purple box with a white bow from underneath her bed…

She gasped, looking at me with unbelief…

Tristan: " What? ". I asked, smiling at little, doing my best to look as much innocent as possible…

Rory: " I can´t believe you hid my birthday present under my bed! "…

Tristan: " Well… "…

Rory: " What if I had decided to clean today and go through the stuff underneath it, discovering the present at the wrong time!? ".

Tristan: " You wouldn´t do that ". Looking at her with amusement…

Rory: " Yeah, I wouldn´t ". She laughed and I followed suit as well…

I waited until we both calmed down a bit before handing her the gift, placing it on her lap…

Tristan: " Happy birthday, Mary ". Very quietly I said it, looking at her with a light of tenderness and adoration in my eyes…

Flashing me a giddy grin, she began unwrapping the box…

Rory: " You bought me the complete stories of both Edgar Allan Poe and William Shakespeare! ". She couldn´t believe it. For a moment I confused her for a little girl trapped in a candy store. That´s how excited she was. " They´re all first editions, Tristan! ".

Tristan: " That´s not all… ". I took a black box from the inside pocket of my jacket and opened it before her…

****

Revealing a pure golden necklace with the word**_ TRISTAN_ hanging on it...**

She gasped, and when she looked closer, she seemed mildly confused….

Rory: " Why… ". I quickly showed her a golden necklace I was wearing myself, with the name **_RORY_** hanging on it. She laughed, now understanding the purpose of the gift. " How did you… ". I was now smirking…

Tristan: " I have my ways, Princess ". I was in my playful mode, blowing air on my knuckles before rubbing them on my shirt to give them shine. My face expressing pride and teasing arrogance…

She rolled her eyes while shaking her head a little at this, good-naturedly, then lifted her hair up… 

I placed the necklace around her neck, and once I was done, left a kiss on the nape of it, right in the middle, just below where the light-brownish hair began to grow…

Sending shivers down her spine…

I knew this, because she trembled ever so slightly at the contact of my lips on her white, porcelain skin…

She´s so adorable…

And hot…

Rory: " Thank you so much… ". Her voice was tiny, almost humble and meek... 

Smiling, I reached over and placed my hand on top of hers, my thumb stroking it…

Tristan: " It´s nothing in comparison to what you deserve, Angel "…

Rory: " You treat me so right… ".

Tristan: " That´s because I love you ". She gave me another kiss, this one long and heartfelt, more aggressive than the last one and full with much more passion and love…

Rory: " I love you so much… ". Directly on my mouth she told me, never ceasing to deliver warm kisses…

I fell asleep on her bed, right beside her, her small frame fitting perfectly in my arms…

She had wanted me to stay, but nothing happened... 

It doesn´t matter though…

What matters is that I´m with her…

And all good things come to those who wait…

I had slept over at the Gilmore household in various occasions, movie nights could sometimes end so late…

Seeing as though it was turning into a somewhat routine, I´d bring my Chilton uniform over with me in a bag, knowing that I won´t be able to leave that house very early whenever a movie fest was going to be held that night...

**MONDAY MORNING. ****6:30PM****.**

****

****

Never in my life have I been able to wake up myself by my own will… 

Today was no exception though...

I turned over to the left side in the bed and reached my arm out, hoping it will hook onto something very soft and pleasant…

I groaned, feeling so disappointed, empty, alone…

No such luck…

I turned back again to my previous position, laying on my back, hand on my plain stomach…

I didn´t notice a sudden weight laying down next to me…

I´m such a heavy sleeper, I don´t notice things so early in the morning…

Voice: " Tristan... ". A little voice whispered on my ear. As a reflex, my face twisted a bit. I´m being spoken to very intimately... " Tristan... ". Trying again…

I don´t know who the person is…

Tristan: " Hmmm… ". That´s the only sound I made…

I feel the tip of a finger playing with my earlobe now, running it over my flesh several times, very gently, wanting to get my undivided attention… 

The sweetest and warmest voice I´ve ever heard in my entire life comes to speak closer into my ear for a third time…

Voice: " Tristan… ". I couldn´t take it anymore. I reached over for the speaking teddy bear and secured my long arm around it, pulling it extremely close to me, pressing it against my firm body…

Damm!…

It had curves!…

And they´re too smooth…

Too feminine to belong to a stuffy, fake animal…

Whoever manufactured this excellent bear must have a Hell of a toy factory!...

I´m writing a letter to them, seriously, with grateful lines and all…

This toy brought a huge, pleased smile on my face…

Voice: " Sleepy head, wake up "…

I open my eyes **very **slowly and look surprised at what I saw…

Tristan: " Wow… ". Rory sees that I´m studying her facial features intently and blushes…

Rory: " What?... ". She appeared to be very confused…

Tristan: " You´re the hottest teddy bear I´ve ever hugged in my whole existence! ". I said it with a grin... 

Rory laughs…

Rory: " You thought I was a bear, Bible Boy!? ". She´s laughing hysterically now. I chuckle and gather her body a lot more near to mine…

Tristan: " Yes, and trust me, that´s a good thing… ". Smirking at her, intending to seduce her…

Rory: " Boy, have you gone low ". She said with playful reproach…

I laughed heartily…

Tristan: " I have gone high too, you know?, but that only happens when you´re in the same room as I am ". Chuckling, she shook her head before saying…

Rory: " Sooo, DuGray… ". Runs her hand through my blonde hair, letting her fingers go through it with much freedom. " …I´m guessing I´ll be staying with you for quite awhile then… ".

Tristan: " Forever,… ". Pause. " …if you ask **me, of course ". Grinning, I go over and take the flesh on her neck with my lips, sucking with great hunger for her taste…**

More than determined to leave my mark on her…

Good thing I had went to the bathroom an hour earlier to brush my teeth, just in case I was hormone-driven, which happens a lot when I´m around her, by the way…

Rory: " Could you be any more confident? ". Asking ironically...

Tristan: " Could you be anymore beautiful? ". Rhetorical questions. I love them…

Rory: " Smartass ".

I always seem to chuckle inwardly, don´t I?...

Oh Hell…

You can´t blame me…

I´m busy…

Well, at least my mouth…


	13. It´s a sucky day today

**CHILTON PREPARATORY.**

****

****

Professor Ibsen: " There will be no exceptions whatsoever with this project, all of you who wish to switch partners right now would might as well begin forgetting about it because it won´t happen, not even through blackmail, not even through wealth power, not even through family status… ". 

Could this guy be any more cruder!?. God!. He´s such a moron!.

Professor Ibsen: " You will pair up with the person I want you to pair up with, not the other way around… ".

" I DESPISE YOU " LIST.

_by__ **Tristan Janlan DuGray.**_

****

The Nominees Are:

1. DEAN FORESTER (hatred is beginning to fade away……I got the girl, haha! J).

2. Please welcome: PROFESSOR CHARLES IBSEN (applauses can be heard in the background).

3. (Lies in wait……still searching though.).

I closed my notebook and chuckled to myself, doing my very best to stifle the hard laughter that was  building up in my throat.

Sometimes I could be so immature and so childish, but I didn´t care, I had to do something to entertain myself…

Professor Ibsen: " Angela and Rodrigo,……Heath and Tara,……Eustace and Lauren,……Louise and and Drew,……Phillipe and Crystal,……Naomi and Tristan… ".

WHAT!?.

Rory, who is seated on my left side, glances over at me and I shrug my shoulders helplessly the moment I lock my beady, blue eyes on her grayish-blue ones.

She´s looking gloomily at me.

Her sad face almost piercing my heart, cutting it in half…

Professor Ibsen: " Francis and Blake,……Paris and Jacob,……Seth and Madeline,……Travis and Blair,……Patrick and Rory,……Greg and Josephine…… ". WHAT!?. WHAT!?...

Ok, one more time……WHAT!!??...

Professor Ibsen: " And for last, Hanson and Brenda……Now, listen carefully, class, I will be gone for three days, there´s not an available teacher to take my place in Chemistry teaching, so… ".

Mary is going to study with Patrick!?. 

I´m going to study with Naomi!?. 

Oh God… 

Rory can´t study with that idiot!. He´ll eat her alive with his horny, fucking eyes!. 

I can´t study with one of my ex-girlfriends!. Especially if the latter is still pinning for me!...

****

Professor Ibsen: " In these three following days, you will all direct yourselves to the library instead of here, you will take your Chemistry books and study the pages I will later on assign you with the partner I set you up with… ".

Ok, this is Hell, this is Hell. 

I must have died and went to Hell!. 

Why didn´t I repent for my sins when I had the time!?......WHY GOD!?, WHYYYYY!!??.

Satan is bald and bloated…

I´m so disappointed…

I had always pictured him to be a tall, mischievous lad, and what I´m seeing in front of me right now is most likely to be a still closet-hidden homosexual…

Not that I have anything against a person with a different sexual orientation though, but still…

I was expecting a straight, over-confident devil, not a crooked, sullen " I hate you all, I want to make your lives miserable " punk wannabe...

Professor Ibsen: " All of you can sit on whichever table you desire, but you are not allowed to separate from your assigned partner, you are to stay with them until the clock indicates the conclusion of what might have been a normal Chemistry class, understood? ". Low, almost unintelligible approving voices answered back. They were so cheerless and full with ennui. The Professor then revealed the number of pages we will be studying on each day of those three days in which he will be absent. " Ok then, you may all go now ". He begins shuffling through a stack of papers on his desk, attempting to set them on order. Everyone looked muddled, looking at the person beside them with doubt. " What are you all waiting for?, go to the library! ". 

We all jumped at the sudden outburst and did as told…

**IN THE HALLS.******

Rory: " I can´t believe he set you up with her! ".

Tristan: " He set you up with Patrick, Rory, that´s even worse! ".

Paris: " Will you two stop arguing!?, God!, it´s not like it´s the end of the world or anything! ".

Rory: " You got partnered with Jacob! ".

Paris: " Ok, so maybe it is, but it´s not **that bad!... ".**

Tristan: " He doesn´t understand a thing a person tells him, you´re going to have to teach him Chemistry for two whole hours, Paris! ".

Paris: " Ughh, stop being so negative!, you´re getting on my nerves! ".

Rory: " Everyone gets on your nerves, Paris! ".

Paris: " Screw you! ". Ok, so everyone is enormously pissed off by the partners Ibsen gave us. They all suck. " Ok, I shouldn´t have said that… ". When Gellar realized what she had just said, she began apologizing, looking desperately for forgiveness…

Rory was, after all, the greatest friend she had ever had…

Rory: " No, no, it´s ok, I want everyone to screw themselves too ". I was now jumbled.

Tristan: " I now pronounce you ` hostile Mary ´! ". Teasing her with a mocking smirk showing on my full lips. 

Rory: " Shut up, Evil One ". She hid a smile, I noticed. I laughed. My arm sprung out and hooked around her slim waist. I pulled her forward, so close to me…

Tristan: " You know what you have to do… ". I breathed huskily in a suggestive, desirous tone right in front of her lips…

I was a master when it came to uttering innuendoes… 

Rory: " So hot you think you are! ". Expressing a thought out loud, jokingly…

Tristan: " So hot I** know I am… ".**

Rory: " It´s either you or you ego, I pick none ". She smiled.

I whisper, staring at her, eyes full with seduction:

Tristan: " You always pick me ". I kiss her, sucking her lower lip, lingering onto it for a while before I suck her upper now, deliciously…

I´m taking her whole entire mouth completely in captivity…

I don´t care that we have to get inside the library, I wouldn´t give a damm about failing a class...

My lips are kissing hers…

And I love it…

I feel her body relaxing in my arms, her hands coming up to meet the skin at the back of my neck...

One of her hands running up and down at my nape, caressing my flesh, her fingers brushing gracefully, tickling me so very slightly…

She seems to be very fond of my hair too because she´s now running the same hand that was previously on my nape on my blonde mob now…

I separate her tasty lips open and slid my eager tongue inside, going within to explore and conquer new territory… 

New forbidden areas…

She´s pleading me to kiss her a lot more harder, a lot more rougher… 

She´s desperate… 

**I´m**** desperate…**

Pulling my head down, anxiously, much lower, more down, forcing my mouth to press onto hers with extreme aggression… 

With extreme forwardness...

I can´t resist myself… 

I´m not holding back onto anything… 

I´m just obeying…

Obeying to her commands…

To her pleads…

To her silent begs…

Giving in…

Giving in to **her**…

Paris: " Aghhh, repugnance!, revulsion!, I´m disgusted!, my eyes!, my eyes! ". We broke apart only to see Gellar covering her eyes with her hands…

I chuckled.

She´s becoming more like Mariano each and every day…

A match made in Hell!...

Rory: " Aw, shut up, Paris, you know you do it all the time with Jess too! ".

Paris: " In private! ".

Rory: " In my living room! ".

Paris: " In private! ".

Rory: " In my bedroom! ".

Paris: " Busted ". She muttered in defeat, trying to hide her blush…

Rory and I laughed.

We walked inside the library, dreading already the following study hours that were to come...

I suddenly had a feeling…

Was it a bad one?.

I wonder…


	14. Can´t hide from the past

**LIBRARY.**

****

****

****

Rory and Patrick are seated at a table in the corner by a window. I kept watching them from another table on the other end of the room with a furrowed brow, I just couldn´t help myself. 

Naomi: " Tristan?... ". 

I wonder what he´s telling to her. She doesn´t seem to be giving Patrick a lot of attention. Rory´s beautiful cerulean eyes are planted loyally on her Chemistry book. If only I were the one sitting beside her right now…

Naomi: " Tristan?, hello?... ".

Her perfect body would be certainly resting on my lap and my fingers would be toying with her light-brownish hair while my lips would frequently be brushing against hers, savoring her succulent, fresh taste, sucking on the skin at the side of her precious, elegant neck…

Naomi: " Tristan, wake up! ". 

An annoyed voice came into my mind, snapping me out of my reverie. I startled, jumping a little at it, noticing a few eyes over at our table, looking at us questioningly.

Tristan: " What!?, what!?, what do you want!? ". Ok, ok…so maybe she startled me a little bit TOO much…

Naomi: " You´re attention actually… ". She said suggestively.

Naomi Claire Johansen was you´re typical stunning, curvy blonde, gray-greenish eyes popular kind of girl, but instead of being an ignorant cheerleader, she was on the chess club, ruled the debate team, was amazing on drama plays and rocked hard in art class. She could see something so ugly and disgusting and always manage to see something good in it. All the paintings she efficiently created were absolutely unique and surreal and I always remembered complimenting her about her talents and skills. She also enjoyed reading and had this enormous collection of books in her room that left me standing shocked with my mouth open when I saw them…

You´re probably wondering why I broke up with such a hot, intellectual beauty, huh?...

Well, here´s the catch…

We lasted only two months as a couple and we broke up mutually when she told me she was going to move to Venice, Italy. She came back after living in the city of love for over a year. Her father had been offered to take a much greater job over here so they came to Hartford without second thought.

Naomi and I hadn´t got near to each other, or exchanged any word of any kind since she came back, which were only a few days ago. I think I might have liked Naomi a lot back then, but not as devotedly and passionately as I came to like Lorelai a.k.a. " Rory " a.k.a. " Mary " Leigh Gilmore.

I´ve never loved any girl in my entire life until I met Rory. I never thought I´d fall in love and even if I did, I never thought I´d fall **_this_ hard. It just seemed really impossible to me, considering the fact that I came from a family where love wasn´t a subject we spoke, discussed about, or even practiced occasionally…**

I grew a bit uneasy and apprehensive when thanks to the Chilton gossip mill I heard about Naomi´s still obsessive interest on me. Apparently, she never got over me and was always waiting for the day when she would come back and be with me once again, this time to stay and not to go…

So here I am, after a year of absence, my ex-girlfriend is sitting on the same table as me and looking at me with a look full of something that´s making me shift on my chair and making me grow very uncomfortable…

Wanna know what it is?...

Yeah, yeah, you´ve guessed it, bro...

Desire.

And for the first time in my life I´m truly dreading it right now because it´s coming from the wrong person…

Tristan: " Why?, you need help? ". I asked good-naturedly, trying to hide my restlessness.

Naomi: " Not really,… ". She scoots her chair closer besides mine, eyeing me up and down. I know that look… Seduction it is." …but there **_is _**something else I want… ". She tries bringing her lips over to my own…

Suddenly, she was drawn back before we could make contact. 

Feeling so thankful for whatever happened, I looked up and was really surprised when I saw that my girlfriend was the one that caused Naomi to back away in the first place. 

Rory had grabbed a full fist of the back of Naomi´s jacket and had pulled at it, making the girl retreat away, not permitting her to get into close distance with me…

Rory: " Who do you think you are trying to kiss my boyfriend!? ". She demanded angrily, glaring balefully down at Naomi.

It´s going to snow... 

Hell, the skies are going to pour down a rain of tennis rackets!. Sweet Mary is actually looking for a fight with one of my exes!...

I´ve never been so turned on by the fact of seeing Rory getting all worked up because of an ex wanting to kiss me…

She looks so hot.

I feel like eating and kissing her alive at the same time…

God…

I´m aching all over to get up and reach out for her slender body, feeling it´s soft curves under my eager touch, feeling, touching her warm skin, caressing her, worshipping her, just loving her, loving her completely, entirely, fully, tenderly…

Naomi: " I didn´t know he was your boyfriend! ". 

Naomi struggled to free herself from Rory´s grasp on her jacket, but Rory wouldn´t budge… 

Rory: " Well, he is! ". She yelled back.

Tristan: " Mary, come on ". I had gotten up from my chair and placed one arm around her little waist while the hand connected to my other free arm went gently on top of Rory´s, trying to undo the tight grip she had on Naomi´s jacket. " Let it go ". I whispered very softly on her ear, almost pleading her and placing a kiss on the skin there…

It softened her. I could feel her body loosening up underneath my touch…

Thank God she obliged.

Rory: " You better stay away from Tristan ". She said more placidly, but still with a menacing look all over her countenance showing the firmness of her words.

Naomi: " I don´t think so, missy ".

Rory: " Look… ".

Tristan: " Naomi, please… ".

Naomi: " She´s a bitch, Tristan, you´re little girlfriend here is a bitch! ". 

When did my arm lounge forward and clasped around Naomi´s arm pulling her up from her chair and close to my face I really don´t know. All I knew was that I did the latter the moment I heard her insulting my Mary.

Tristan: " Take it back ". I said with a low, warning tone. My whole face was so threateningly stiff it hurt. I´ve never spoken to her this hard in my life. Naomi had hit a dangerous nerve and I just acted reflexively.

Naomi: " No ". She looked at me with annoying determination.

Tristan: " Take it back! ".

Naomi: " I said no! ".

Rory: " Tristan… ".

Tristan: " Take it back, Naomi! ". I shout more harshly at her, furious as Hell for what she called the girl I loved.

Naomi: " No, if you want to believe you´re girlfriend is not a bitch then that´s your problem, but I´m not denying it! ". Rory grabbed at my arm and dragged me away before I could react to that and do something I would later on regret.

**OUTSIDE THE LIBRARY.******

Rory leans against the lockers, I stand in front of her.

Rory: " Tristan, maybe she´s right… ".

Tristan: " No, Mary… ".

Rory: " Maybe I **_am _a bi… ". I quickly covered her mouth with my hand.**

Tristan: " Don´t even say it ". I whispered soothingly at her. 

Rory took my hand away, painstakingly.

Rory: " But, Tristan… ".

Tristan: " You could never be a bitch even if you tried, Rory, you´re way too good… ".

Rory: " I´m not perfect… ".

Tristan: " You **_are_ in my eyes ".**

She lounged forward and her arms circled around my neck, hugging me. I was responding to the hug…

Rory: " I love you, Tristan ". She breathed on my neck, her breath tickling the skin there, making me feel all funny inside…

Tristan: " See?, you **_are _perfect, you love me ". She laughed and I did the same as well. I drew my head back and caught her mouth with my own, both of us smiling all the way…**

I could feel a figure behind me only a few steps away, witnessing Rory and I making-out…

The air felt different with that other presence standing in the hall…

It didn´t seem so happy, it didn´t seem so pleased either, if I would have turned, I would have seen a furious blonde.


	15. You can stay with me, eternally

**HARVARD********UNIVERSITY****. PROM NIGHT.**

Time can pass by so quickly right before your eyes…

I just graduated from Law school and Rory from journalism…

It´s amazing how my life turned into a more interesting one the day Rory Leigh Gilmore came into it…

They say you can´t go back to the past, trying to fix every wrong thing you did, that there´s no real point to it, there´s no use in attempting to live it for a second time so you can make corrections…

What took place in your existence, took place, and you can´t change it… 

Things happen for a reason, sometimes for a not understandable one… 

I say you live the present, forget the past, and don´t even think about the future, because you´re present may go and fly away by thinking about it…

I´m leading the greatest love of my life, by the hand, towards the center of the salon…

I turn and smile upon the angelic beauty standing before me…

She´s so precious, her face glowing with utter happiness…

I slid my arms around her waist, giving it a slight nudge forward, bringing her to me, feeling the smoothness of each other´s skin, feeling our bodies heat up at the closeness...

Her hands closing in around the back of my neck, she smiles at me…

What a gorgeous smile…

Tristan: " You´re the most beautiful creature I´ve ever held… ". I said with true honesty…

Rory: " Then you must be lucky ". She breathed…

I chuckled softly when I saw her grin...

Her head came down and laid against my shoulder so comfortably, as if that particular spot had been her home all her life…

Our favorite song was being played: " If You´re Not the One " by Rory´s favorite singer, Daniel Bedingfield…

We led each other with great smoothness through the crowd, dancing with perfection, closing our eyes and just taking everything in, enjoying the company of the other…

_If you´re not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?,…_

_If you´re not the one then why does my hand fit your´s this way?,…_

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?,…_

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?,…_

_I never know what the future brings,…_

_But I know you are here with me now,…_

_We´ll__ make it through,…_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with,…_

_I don´t want to run away, but I can´t take it, I don´t understand,…_

_If I´m not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?,…_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?,…_

Tristan: " I love you so much, Rory… ". I held onto her more tightly, inhaling the smell of her shampoo, the sweet scent of it captivating my senses, entirely…

Rory: " I love you too, Bible Boy… ". I chuckled inwardly at the special nickname…

She makes me so happy. Rory is my other half. She makes me feel whole, completing me in a way beyond words, surpassing all the things that are good and beautiful, she´s more than that, more than life itself, a lot more than anything else…

She´s perfect…

Perfect for me…

We´re perfect for each other…

Just perfect…

_If I don´t need you then why am I crying on my bed?,…_

_If I don´t need you then why does your name resound in my head?,…_

_If you´re not for me then why does this distance maim my life?,…_

_If you´re not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?,…_

_I don´t know why you´re so far away,…_

_But I know that this much is true,…_

_We´ll__ make it through,…_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with,…_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with,…_

_And I prayin´ you´re the one I build my home with,…_

_I hope I love you all my life,…_

_I don´t want to run away, but I can´t take it, I don´t understand,…_

_If I´m not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?,…_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?,…_

_Cause I miss you, body and soul so much it takes my breath away,…_

_And I breath you, into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today,…_

_Cause I love you, whether it´s wrong or right,…_

_And though I can´t be with you tonight,…_

_And know my heart is by your side,…_

Rory: " Is there any way that I can stay in your arms, forever? ". So lowly she whispered onto my ear, electricity shooting through us at the very close proximity of our bodies pressed to one another…

_I don't want to run away, but I can take it, I don´t understand,…_

_If I´m not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?,…_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?,…_

I looked down at her eyes with adoration, all my interest focused on them, the blue color shone so beautifully it made my heart pound and pound more rapidly…

Tristan: " Mary?... ". 

Rory: " Yeah? ". Her voice so low, sounding so private…

Tristan: " Just marry me ". I breathed nearly below a whisper…

Rory grinned, like a little girl…

Before I knew it, she had stood on her tip toes and reached out to hug me with all her might, her face buried on my neck…

I could feel the tear drops falling from her eyes and running down my flesh. Her laugh full with joy filled my ears and made me feel as if I was the greatest man on earth…

I didn´t need any answer whatsoever, I already sensed what it was, knew by heart what it might possible be, but still, she gave it, she gave it to me, without second thought, and made me the happiest male alive…

Rory: " You know I will, Tristan,… ". She pulls back a little and smiles up at me, her whole face showing a mix of excitement and contentment. " …I love you ". She whispered…

Tristan: " I love **_you_** ". Next thing I know, our lips are tangled together and savouring each other with incredible passion and love, not to mention hunger as well…

A simple kiss demonstrating the intensity of our feelings for one another…

I lift Rory a little up in my arms and spin her around the dance floor while everyone looks at us and smile. She and I are just laughing, hysterically…

This night will always be so special to us... 

It´s so perfect that it falls into the celestial category…

A celestial night…

We both decided to spend the rest of our lives together…

It doesn´t matter what people might think of us…

We´re happy…

We´re in love…

And that´s the only thing that counts…

**The only thing that _really counts._**

THE END.


End file.
